Frontline
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: MOVIEVERSE Perhaps he had failed in his job to retrieve the files, but Blackout wasn't worried. But Barricade didn't have to be such a jackass about it. T for Blackout's mouth.


Mmm

**Mmm...not too sure why I wrote this, but I've been on a major **_**Transformers**_** kick again lately. Anyway, I always thought there was something missing in the movie, like actual interaction between the Decepticons. Hard to be effective as a team with no teamwork. So here's how I imagine Barricade finding out that Blackout failed to get ALL the necessary files from the base in Qatar. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the mentioned characters. They all belong to Hasbro and whomever else owns the rights at the current point in time. Haha.**

**Summary: MOVIEVERSE. Perhaps he had failed in his job to retrieve the files, but Blackout wasn't worried.**

**Frontline   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

Perhaps he had failed in his job to retrieve the files - all of them, anyway - but Blackout was much less worried than he could have been under different circumstances. His boss had been MIA for thousands of years; a few more days wouldn't hurt. And anyway, at least he was working, unlike that bastard Starscream or the strong-but-stupid Bonecrusher.

He wasn't worried that he had been seen by the lesser beings in their toy base, either. As a youngling, Blackout had played with things the size of their vehicles; it was like being young again. Scorponok would take care of the ones who had escaped. They wouldn't be revealing him, that was for sure. He had seen that little device the human he'd cornered was carrying - had had the nerve to point at him - but neither knew nor cared about its purpose. All that mattered was that they died, and their secret with them.

Flying over the desert, Blackout quickly contacted another of his cohorts. Barricade was no his favorite being in the universe, but he was easier to deal with than any of the other Decepticons currently inhabiting this planet.

"I already know you failed," Barricade said matter-of-factly, the harsh accent he'd picked up from the Internet especially pronounced over their precarious link. "That's why you're calling me and not Starscream."

"I did get SOMETHING," Blackout told him. "Sector 7's where he'll be. I didn't get the whole file, but what I got told me some stuff." He paused. "Why are you still in that...'police' car form? You should have chosen something more intimidating, like me." He smirked. "Should've seen those humans when they saw me. Nearly crashed their 'drives."

"Humans don't have CPUs or hard drives." Barricade informed him coldly, "They have brains, and the reason I chose this form is for camouflage. The humans knew something was wrong the instant they saw you, didn't they? I told you to choose something less conspicuous."

"Fuck you, Barricade," Blackout scowled, using a word he'd picked up from the Internet. "Scorponok will take care of the humans I didn't kill." He gave another smirk. "It felt so good to kill again. I haven't properly shot anything since I fought Wheeljack, remember?"

"Wheeljack survived." came the reply. "I saw him evacuating at the same time I did."

"Well, shi--" Blackout began, but Barricade cut him off. "Now, I shall not fail MY duty," he said. "Frenzy will get the files, and I believe I know how to find the All Spark."

Blackout felt a surge of excitement. "What? How?" he asked eagerly.

He could practically feel Barricade's smirk. "It's a secret. And this police car form will suit me nicely. I can only imagine what Prowl would say if he saw me impersonating an enforcer of the law. However, unlike you and Wheeljack, I left Prowl trapped under the rubble of his own home. And now, if you'll excuse me, Blackout, I have a little panic attack to unleash. Barricade out."

The connection was broken. Blackout allowed himself a sneer before altering his flight path to take him to the United States - the place where suspicion was highest. And also where there was less sand.

He didn't want to think about all the sand that had gotten caught in his joints while he was busy slaughtering the humans at their puny base in Qatar. Oh well, it was no longer his problem. Never would be again.

X x X

**END.**

X x X

**AN: Not too sure what made me want to write that...eh. Oh well.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
